DON T FORGET
by laucgd
Summary: Sasuke regresa a konoha despues de 7 años y que es lo que encuentra ?///-¿ Sakura ?-/-¿ disculpe? - / ¿No sabes quién soy? /-No-/ pasen y lean. sasusaku :D
1. Chapter 1

**H**ola he aquí mi primer fic porfa no sean malas (a menos que de verdad lo merezca D:) como lo dije soy nueva así que si hay algún error o me falta algo les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber.

**L**os personajes de Naruto no son míos T.T son de** Masashi Kishimoto**, pero la idea si es mía, cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**La** historia está narrada en tercera persona, pero hay partes en la que están narradas según el punto de vista de algún personaje, en especial de Sasuke, espero que no sea confuso sino avísenme por favor.

Narración

-conversación-

-_flash back_-

(Intervenciones de la autora) que no serán muchas

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3

* * *

** DON´T FORGET**

CAPITULO 1

¿Y ahora que pasará? ¿Será que le debí haber dicho? ¿No, o si? le preguntaba una vieja muy seria a su fiel y confiable amiga la botella de sake, recordando lo sucedido esa tarde….

----_---flash-back------_

_-¡NO ME PARECE POR QUÉ MIERDA TENGO QUE REVISAR TANTO PAPELEO QUE ACASO NO HAY ALGUIEN ENCARGADO!- gritaba como raro una muy enojada hokage antes de ser interrumpida por Shizune-¿QUE QUIERES?-_

_-lo siento Tsunade-sama lo que sucede es que la necesitan- respondió temerosa la muchacha_

_-¿quién?_

_-esto… mejor vea usted misma- se limitó a decir_

_-de acuerdo que pase entonces- ordeno la hokage, y ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba quien menos esperaba ver- Uchiha… ¿Qué milagro verte?-_

_-hmp-_

_-mmm de acuerdo… ¿es necesario preguntar a que vienes?- _

_-creo que es más que claro, quiero volver… claro si usted me deja- dijo esto último más para sí el pelinegro._

_-...antes quiero que me respondas algo… ¿por qué quieres volver?-_

_Buena pregunta cuantas veces no se había cuestionado eso el pelinegro ¿por qué volver? ¿Para qué demostrarle a todos que se arrepintió? hmp ¿sería capaz de humillarse solo por volver y recibir el perdón de sus amigos? La respuesta era simple, los extrañaba, quería estar con ellos, quería dejar de estar solo, quería ver a Naruto, quería ver a Kakashi, quería ver a todos sus ex compañeros, quería verla…. _

_-extraño estar aquí eso es todo- respondió en un murmullo-quiero que todo sea como antes así sea solo un poco._

_Después de discutir unas horas acerca de lo que había o no hecho el Uchiha llegaron a la conclusión de dejar que este se quedara en la aldea con la condición de prestar servicio social durante un tiempo y estar en periodo de prueba._

_-Ya sabes Sasuke al menor error no tendremos compasión alguna y serás castigado ¿entendido?- dijo la hokage antes de que Sasuke se fuera._

_  
-Hmp- "respondió"_

_-y Sasuke… no te será fácil lograr que todo sea como antes–_

_Hmp a que se refería. Pensaba el pelinegro a la vez que Salía de la oficina._

_-------fin flash back-------_

Bueno pasara lo que tenga que pasar se respondió la hokage a la vez que tomaba un poco de su preciada bebida.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde entonces Sasuke se había visto con Naruto, con Kakashi y con la mayoría de los demás, pero extrañamente no había tenido noticia alguna de cierta pelirrosa.

Al parecer todos intentan evadir este tema ya que siempre que la menciono sacan alguna estupidez para cambiar de tema… será que está saliendo con alguien…. No, no podría ella es mía hmp y pobre de aquel si es así. En eso pensaba el pelinegro, vacilante mientras camina por el centro de la ciudad, pero se detuvo al ver cierta cabellera tan peculiar color rosa… se acercó…

-¿Sakura?- pregunto el azabache

-disculpe?…-pregunto la chica a la vez que se volteaba- ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?- dijo.

-hmp qué ya me olvidaste- dijo serio el chico

-¿disculpe?- dijo dudosa la dueña de los jades. ¡¿Qué?! Por quien me toma? Se preguntaba confuso el pelinegro.

-¿No sabes quién soy?- pregunto un muy confundido Uchiha

-esto no, y si me disculpa estoy un poco de afán- se limitó a decir antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, dejando en shock a un pelinegro.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura olvidó quién soy? por favor si soy Sasuke Uchiha... esperen ¡SAKURA ME OLVIDO! ¿Sakura no me reconoce? Hmp ¿Qué clase de broma es esta_? …_

_._

* * *

**H**asta aquí el primer capi lo se es muy corto pero si aceptan mi fic prometo hacer mas largos los otros….

¿**Q**ué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Háganmelo saber en un review :D

**A**un no sé muy bien que escribiré en el siguiente capítulo así que estoy abierta a ideas opiniones y demás solo mándenme un mensaje privado y listo o si no un review es muy fácil lo saben….

¿**R**eview?

¿**R**eview?

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Chapter 2

**H**ola

**L**os personajes de Naruto no son míos T.T son de** Masashi Kishimoto**, pero la idea si es mía, cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**La** historia está narrada en tercera persona, pero hay partes en la que están narradas según el punto de vista de algún personaje, en especial de Sasuke, espero que no sea confuso sino avísenme por favor.

Narración

-conversación-

-_flash back_-

(Intervenciones de la autora) que no serán muchas

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3

* * *

**DON´T FORGET**

**CAPITULO 2**

Toc Toc…-Naruto

Toc Toc…-Naruto

TOC TOC!!!...-mierda Naruto abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí- gritaba un muy furioso pelinegro mientras dentro del apartamento se escuchaban golpes y abrían -dobe…

-ahh Sasuke teme por qué me despertaste- decía un somnoliento rubio a la vez que se sobaba unos pequeños moretones que se empezaban a notar en su cara (n/a: si Naruto se cayó de la cama xD)

-dobe ¿estabas durmiendo? Pero si son las 3 de la tarde!!

-lo sé pero es que últimamente no he podido dormir ya que…- explicaba Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por Sasuke

-no vine a que me contaras tus problemas de insomnio Naruto- decía un fastidiado pelinegro- vi a Sakura- dijo sin más, a la vez que notaba que la cara de su mejor amigo cambiaba de pereza a seriedad.

-ah sí?... y como esta hace tiempo que no la veo, que t-decía antes de que de nuevo lo interrumpieran

-no me reconoció-

-…jajaja que buen chiste teme jajaja Sakura-chan no te reconoció jajaja- decía entre carcajadas muy bien fingidas el rubio

-deja las tonterías sé muy bien que ya lo sabias así que dime ahora por qué no me recuerda- decía Sasuke enojado

-jajaja de verdad teme no sé de qué me estás hablando jajaja-

-hmp usuratonkachi más te vale que me digas ahora o si no...- amenazo con expresión oscura el pelinegro

-neh teme de verdad no sé nada…. Adiós- dijo un escurridizo rubio a la vez que entraba en su apartamento cerrándole la puerta en la cara al azabache. A un muy enojado azabache.

-hmp… ¡dobe esto no se queda así!- dijo, bueno más bien grito Sasuke antes de irse

-inútil dobe que me estará escondiendo- murmuraba para si Sasuke – hmp… ahora a quien le preguntare?

* * *

-ufff menos mal que el teme no siguió insistiendo, de lo contrario le hubiese dicho todo… y me habría golpeado ¬¬. - decía un rubio recostado en la puerta de su apartamento.

Hahahah tengo que avisarle a la vieja-grito alarmado mientras se dirigía al teléfono y empezaba a marcar.

-por favor la vieja- dijo Naruto por el teléfono cuando le contestaron

-disculpe ¿quién? – preguntaron del otro lado

-ahahah lo siento esto… por favor Tsunade-sama – corrigió

- ah sí claro un momento- respondieron

-y por favor ¡¡¡ no le vaya a decir lo de vieja POR FAVOR!!!- pidió

-esto de acuerdo- dijo la joven con una gotita cayendo de su frente

-arigato- ….

-QUE!- gritaron del otro lado del teléfono

-Tsunade-sama no me grite- decía Naruto a la vez que alejaba el teléfono de su oído ahora sensible por tal grito.

-NO MOLESTES NARUTO QUE QUIERES?-

-esto….-dijo dudoso

-VAS A HABLAR O CUELGO-

-Sasuke-teme vino y me dijo que había visto a Sakura-chan y que ella no lo había reconocido y me pregunto el por qué-

-y que le dijiste- pregunto una seria y calmada hokage

-nada le cerré la puerta jejeje- decía el rubio mientras recordaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-SI SERAS IDIOTA AHORA SABRA QUE ALGO LE OCULTAS Y NO DESCANZARA HASTA SABER QUE ES!!- dijo enfurecida la ojimiel

-T.T lo siento Tsunade pero que más quería que hiciera?- decía el rubio con cascaditas en sus ojos

-Agg ya no importa hablamos después Naruto- y colgó.

* * *

En otro lado de la aldea, para ser más precisos en el campo de entrenamiento, se encontraba un colerizado pelinegro que descargaba su frustración en los pobres arboles (n/a: otro más que no entiende que hay que cuidar el medio ambiente :S) volviéndolos añicos. Ya le había preguntado a muchos el porqué de la actitud de la pelirrosa y no hacían más que responder babosadas cada vez más estúpidas.

-estúpido Naruto- decía a la vez que lanzaba unos kunais

-estúpido Kakashi- decía y golpeaba un árbol

-estúpida Ino- y otro golpe

-estúpidos todos- y al piso un árbol.

_------flash-back------ _

_-Y ahora a quien le preguntare?-pensaba el chico mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno-hmp, veamos mmm tendré que buscar a Kakashi a ver si él me dice-decía para si el joven cuando fue interrumpido por un pff_

_-decirte que?-dijo el peliplateado provocando que el Uchiha se cayera del susto_

_-qué no puede aparecer como una persona normal sin su maldito pff-decía un cabreado pelinegro_

_-uy al parecer alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy o tal vez todos los días jejeje -decía un sonriente sensei_

_-hmp no moleste, ahora tengo que buscar a…-decía el pelinegro hasta que cayó en cuenta de a quien buscaba. Se quedó cayado_

_-a mí??... al parecer andas un poco despistado, no Sasuke?_

_-hmp como sea quería preguntarle si sabe por qué Sakura no me reconoce?-…silencio…_

_-uy un gato negro- soltó de repente el sensei-es de mala suerte adiós-y como apareció desapareció con su pff. Quedando en medio de la calle Sasuke con un tic en su ceja…._

_-qué? Pero si ni siquiera hay un gato ¬¬ ahora si algo está más que mal y lo voy a averiguar. _

_Una hora después Sasuke se encontraba frente a la floristería de los yamanaka _

_-Necesito hablar contigo- decía Sasuke a Ino a la vez que entraba en el local_

_-sí, hola Sasuke también me alegra verte, si si he estado muy bien, bueno no también pero a quien le importa no, gracias por preguntar- decía una sarcástica y enojada rubia al parecer no había tenido un buen día_

_-hmp, me vas a decir ahora por qué Sakura no me reconoce-ordeno el moreno_

_-¡¡y yo quisiera saber si hay vida en otro planeta, si se puede estornudar con los ojos abiertos, por qué no me puedo morder el codo, por qué los hombres son tan estúpidos, por qué sai-kun ya no me trata como antes ,pero que crees niño bonito no todo lo podemos saber!!- gritaba Ino provocando que a Sasuke se le brotara una venita en su frente. Ya estaban colmando su paciencia_

_-pero de que mierda hablas yo solo quiero saber por-decía Sasuke ya al borde de su paciencia pero fue interrumpido por la rubia quien lo empujaba hacia la salida_

_-no me jodas Sasuke-dijo al cerrarle la puerta en la cara(n/a: pobre cara de sasuke-kun no hacen más si no lastimarla ¬¬)_

_-esto ya es el colmo- concluyó_

_Y así termino el resto de la tarde con más respuestas estúpidas y más cerradas de puerta en la cara._

_Camino durante bastante tiempo sin pensar en nada, no quería pensar en nada._

…

…

_-Hola Sasuke-kun-dijo una chica_

_-ehh qué… ah hola Hinata…-respondió sin interés el muchacho_

_-cómo estás?- pregunto amigable la chica_

_-no muy bien…y tú?-dijo solo por cortesía el chico_

_-esto… bien-respondió ella. _

_Pasaron algunos minutos en el que el silencio se volvía incómodo para la chica, quien jugaba con sus dedos, y sin importancia para el chico quien solo tenía espacio en su mente para las palabras de Sakura __¿No sabes quién soy?/ esto no, y si me disculpa estoy un poco de afán… esto no….. Esto no…. No no no…__-ahh POR QUÉ??- grito de repente Sasuke asustando a Hinata._

_-por qué? Qué Sasuke-kun-pregunto confusa Hinata_

_-Por qué nadie me dice la verdad…-dijo Sasuke desesperado- Hinata tu si lo harás? O me dirás otra estupidez como todos…-susurró_

_-sasuke-kun…la verdad… a mí no me corresponde… decirte lo que le sucede o no a Sakura-chan…lo lamento…- dijo apenada la hyuga_

_-hmp… no me esperaba una respuesta mejor…-dijo resignado _

_-todo se aclarara a su tiempo… si es que hay algo que aclarar- dijo Hinata caminando de nuevo- adiós sasuke-kun que estés mejor- y se fue, pensando en que la verdad era que Sasuke estaba mal muy mal ya que era una de las pocas veces en que había cruzado más que un hmp con alguien…_

_-hmp-_

_------fin flash- back ------_

Ahora ya no sabía ni qué hacer.

-hmp qué es lo que pasa, alguien tiene que decirme – decía Sasuke

-tienes razón – dijo una voz a su espalda- vamos tengo mucho por contarte

-hmp de acuerdo-

Minutos después se encontraba Sasuke en compañía de Tsunade en la oficina de esta.

-Siéntate- ordeno la hokage-y escucha en silencio- comenzó ella.

»Hace más o menos un año, el nuevo equipo 7; Sai, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, fueron encomendados a una misión de rango bajo, consistía en ir a recoger unos pergaminos a la aldea de la roca, luego llevarlos a una pequeña aldea ubicada cerca de esta en el país de la tierra… al parecer ellos estaban muy confiados de que la misión era simple y no esperaron una emboscada de tal magnitud como la que les hicieron…bah… malditos vándalos…querían el contenido de los pergaminos para sus sucios propósitos…dentro de su grupo se encontraban muy buenos y expertos ninjas especializados en saqueos, diferentes jutsus, prohibidos y de gran poder, también en el arte de asesinar, todos provenientes de diferentes aldeas ocultas y países también….

»Claro está ellos no contaban con Naruto y el kyubi, ni con el ninja copia, ni con Sai un gran ambu y mucho menos con mi aprendiz….tuvieron muchas bajas por no decir demasiadas… pero el equipo 7 no salió del todo victorioso, tosibu haboko ninja renegado del país del rayo uno de los ninja más fuertes entre los atacantes, quien había sido previamente atacado por Kakashi, y estaba en sus últimas, decido no irse solo y llevarse a alguno con él… desafortunadamente quien estaba más cerca del hombre era Sakura… haboko ya no tenía fuerza para nada, así que lo más viable que encontró para acabar con su vida y con la de Sakura era lanzarse al vacío que se encontraba cerca de él... nadie pudo prevenir este acto ni la misma Sakura ya que su chakra al igual que su fuerza estaba al límite… Sakura y haboko cayeron…el siguió al vacío y Sakura se alcanzó a sostener de unas rocas… los demás trataron de alcanzarla… pero la roca no soporto mucho más el peso….ella cayó…no sabemos como pero aterrizo en una pequeña prominencia… para cuando lograron llegar hasta donde se encontraba, Sakura ya estaba inconsciente….la trajeron y la internamos….

»Duro aproximadamente tres semanas en coma ya que había sufrido una grave lesión cerebral…

El pelinegro oía atentamente sin articular ni producir sonido alguno, aun no creía que su Sakura hubiese sufrido eso,- malnacido haboko-pensaba con furia el chico.

-cuando despertó…no recordaba a nadie-continuo Tsunade-estaba tan asustada…en los siguientes meses todos intentaban hacer que ella los recordara de diferentes maneras, haciendo algo que le resultara familiar, llevándola a distintos lugares etc….gracias a esto ella pudo recordar todo lo referente a sus amigos… todo lo referente a lo que le ayudaron a recordar…un día no recuerdo el por qué, empezamos a hablar de ti y ella nos miraba raro como diciendo de que mierda hablan…simplemente ella no sabía quién eras, intentamos hacer que te recordara pero no sirvió de nada… alguien nos hizo caer en cuenta de algo… para qué hacer que te recordara?…para que hacer que recordara todo el daño que le hiciste?…todo lo que sufrió por ti… se veía tan feliz al no recordar nada de ti... cosa que no sucedía desde hace tiempo… pero luego vas y apareces … ya no sabemos qué hacer o qué decirle a Sakura…

-no le digan nada-hablo por primera vez en ese gran lapso de tiempo el Uchiha- déjenme empezar desde cero, hacer que Sakura se enamore y vuelva a sentir lo mismo que antes, pero ahora sin sufrir…-pidió en un murmullo y volteando la vista

-que te hace pensar que no va a volver a sufrir?-pregunto la hokage preocupada por la salud emocional de Sakura

-…que…esta vez…si…le demostrare… que es correspondido…su amor…-dijo, tan bajo que Tsunade no pudo afirmar si lo que había oído era verdad o no…

- entiendo-

-hmp-

-Sasuke crees que es lo correcto?-

-no lo sé…-

-solo prométeme algo-dijo seria

-qué?-

-promete que no la harás sufrir-dijo cansada la vieja- si vez que está sufriendo te iras, te alejaras lo más que puedas de ella, así la ames, promete que no le harás más daño-

-yo… no creo poder volver a separarme de ella… a eso volví…-dijo aun sin dejar de murmurar-pero le aseguro que no la volveré a herir…

-de acuerdo…y como piensas hacer que se enamore de ti- pregunto Tsunade cambiando totalmente su humor de seriedad a picardía.

-hmp es mi problema-

-AHH ACASO OLVIDAS CON QUIEN HABLAS? NO SEAS INSOLENTE, ADEMAS ES MI DEBER CON SAKURA CUIDARLA!!!!-grito enojada

-hmp como sea –dijo y salió de la oficina

-VUELVE AQUÍ MOCOSO!!!-

-hmp-"respondió" y se dirigió al centro

-tengo que pensar en una forma de enamorarla…-pensaba en joven-jum ni que hiciera falta por favor soy Sasuke Uchiha (n/a: nótese al amigo ego Uchiha…) quien se resiste a mí? Nadie hmp-piensa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia el pelinegro- Agg no si quiero que esta vez sea diferente tengo que cambiar… un poco… un poquito…ah que difícil será dejar de ser yo ¬¬…pero todo sea por ella… de acuerdo desde mañana me dedicare a conquistar a Sakura... Por ahora iré adormir -pensaba a la vez que un bostezo se hacía presente.

* * *

**H**asta aquí el segundo capi.

**D**e ahora en adelante tratare de actualizar los viernes, aun no se cuantos capitulos tendra este fic cuando sepa les avisare :)

¿**Q**ué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Háganmelo saber en un review :D

**A**un no sé muy bien que escribiré en el siguiente capítulo así que estoy abierta a ideas opiniones y demás solo mándenme un review es muy fácil lo saben….

**E**n algunos capitulos les hare preguntas acerca de opciones que podrian estar en el siguiente capi.

**A**gradecimientos a:

* Gime-chan *: me alegra mucho q t haya gustado mi fic...espero q te haya gustado este cap

: gracias por tu review

karina natsumi: gracias :3

kyo nakamura: lo continue xD espero qe te haya gustado

sakura-yuuki-luna: gracias por tu idea fue base para este capi :D asi que espero que te guste

setsuna17: gracias espero que continues leyendo y q t guste

darknina: gracias por tu review.. espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado

silvermist23: gracias por tu review espero q esta cap t guste

Cullen hinata: gracias por tu review... si acertaste esa era mi idea para este capi :D

lupita-chan: gracias por tu review espero q te haya gustado este cap

asukasoad: gracias espero q este si lo veas mas largo q el anterior y q t haya gustado :)

brenda_sasusaku_rockstar: gracias espero q t guste la conti

...Y a todas las demas lectoras...gracias

...por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos... me hacen feliz :D

¿**R**eview?

¿**R**eview?

I

I

I

I

V


	3. Chapter 3

**H**ola a todas hahaha de verdad se me cae la cara de vergúenza se que prometi actualizar hace muchooo pero de verdad que no pude T.T la sal me perseguia ¬¬ primero me intoxique y dure como una semana enferma esos hospitales son de lo peor una va por urgencias y la atienden a las 3 horas sn exagerar agg me paree el colmo luego la semana pasada me dio gripa ¬¬! aun tengo gripa no mucha pero tngo :S y estuve en semana de evaluaciones asi que no pude utilizar el internet.... para colmo de mas tengo bloqueo de ideas por lo que considero q este capi no es muy bueno :C... pero bueno alla uds juzgaran..... de nuevo mil disculpas por la demora

**L**os personajes de naruto no son de mi propiedad...... pertenecen a **M.H.....**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

-----Jueves-----

Pi pi pi –anuncio la cafetera, mientras un pelinegro cogía un vaso para servir su preciado café matutino, tenía que estar bien despierto, bien

atento, ya que ese sería un largo día, ya lo había decidido la noche anterior; conquistaría a Sakura, cómo?, fácil él era Sasuke Uchiha y nadie se le

resistía, así que plan A: seria directo utilizaría sus encantos y la invitaría a salir, -sí, que buen plan- pensó el chico- así que manos a la obra-

* * *

---2:30 pm, centro de Konoha—

Una hermosa pelirrosa se encontraba en una tienda mirando encantada el puesto de helados.

-buen día, me da por favor un helado de vainilla con fresa- dijo dulcemente Sakura al vendedor

-por supuesto señorita- dijo muy amable el señor, quizás, demasiado amable- siéntese y ya se lo llevo- dijo, a lo que la joven asintió.

Minutos más tarde llego el hombre a la mesa de Sakura- aquí tiene señorita-dijo entregándole el grandísimo helado

-gracias- dijo mientras miraba alegremente su helado- cuánto cuesta?- pregunto después

- oh no señorita ya está pago, lo cancelo el joven de allá –dijo señalando a lo lejos al Uchiha quien sonrió al ver el sonrojo que apareció en la chica

-ohh vaya – fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Terminó de comer su helado mientras pensaba en si ir donde el muchacho o no, de verdad que se sentía muy muy intrigada por ese joven quien anteriormente se le había acercado el otro día, decidió al fin, si ir - oye... Gracias…-tartamudeo torpemente frente al azabache

-hmp por nada- respondió y sonrió de una forma que él sabía que le encantaría a la joven, de nuevo la ojijade no pudo evitar sonrojarse-soy Sasuke

-soy Sakura…ah esto…-comenzó a decir la chica-…la verdad ya me estas asustando… primero me tratas como si ya me conocieras-dijo mientras recordaba su "primer" encuentro- luego me pagas el helado… por qué Tanta confianza eh?- dijo Sakura, Sasuke no sabía que decir.

-hmp… -frunció el ceño, Sakura sí que había cambiado ya no le hablaba tímidamente, sino que ahora era más directa y segura.

-hmp?? Que significa eso??– la chica cada vez sentía más intriga. Pasaron unos segundos y ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban fijamente. ¿por qué ese chico la miraba así?...peor aún ¿Por qué sentía algo extraño frente a esa mirada carbón? Se preguntaba internamente la joven- si no vas a decir nada mejor me voy – susurro y se marchó.

Tsk, por lo visto acercarse a Sakura iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía- hmp ahora que hare?- se preguntaba el Uchiha.

* * *

-----viernes-----

Pi pi pi –anuncio la cafetera, mientras un pelinegro cogía un vaso para servir su preciado café matutino, tenía que estar bien despierto, bien atento, ya que ese sería, otro largo día, ya lo había planeado todo la noche anterior; conquistaría a Sakura, cómo?, plan A: fácil él era Sasuke Uchiha y nadie se le resistía, así que sería directo utilizaría sus encantos y la invitaría a salir… plan A descartado…. Plan B:… en marcha…. –Tsk si será buena idea, Agg, ya que, así que manos a la obra- pensaba un pelinegro mientras se dirigía al baño.

----_---flash-back-------_

_Después de que haruno dejara a Uchiha boquiabierto, sin palabras y solo, este último se dirigió a su lugar "favorito" el campo de entrenamiento, lastimosamente para este allí se encontraban Kakashi y Naruto "entrenando" (n/a: si es que entrenar se le dice a estar botando baba frente a un "librito"), si, así era como últimamente "entrenaban" estos dos. Volviendo al tema Sasuke puso mala cara al ver la dichosa actividad de su ex compañero y de su ex sensei, y se puso a entrenar, -hmp, están tan concentrados que ni se han dado cuenta que llegue, par de idiotas pervertidos- pensaba el azabache mientras entrenaba un poco, pasada la media hora los otros dos ninjas notaron la presencia de Sasuke._

_- teme como estas?- se levantó del suelo el rubio y fue a saludar efusivo a Sasuke._

_-hmp- respondió este_

_-ah teme que no tienes otra palabra más que hmp?- _

_- no molestes dobe- decía un molesto pelinegro_

_- ah teme no me digas así- gritaba Naruto- oye por qué tienes esa cara tan molesta?- pregunto el rubio, y es que desde que lo vio lo noto muy molesto._

_-usuratonkachi no tengo más caras- decía un cabreado Sasuke _

_- no me refería a eso, es que te notas molesto-_

_- Tsk podrías callarte dobe- decía ya con una venita asomada en su frente_

_-ne Sasuke, Naruto tiene razón- intervino el peli plateado_

_-hmp yo…-le costaba tanto decir que quería conquistar a Sakura pero no sabía cómo, ya que esta siempre lo dejaba hablando solo- Tsk- finalizo_

_- mm ya veo, me imagino que es lo que te molesta- decía pensativo el sensei_

_- hmp, si claro a ver que es- dijo incrédulo_

_-de verdad quieres que te diga-dijo Hatake a lo que Sasuke "respondió" con un hmp- de acuerdo Sasuke te lo diré, estas molesto por que Sakura chan te ignora y ya no sabes que más hacer para acercarte a ella- dijo seguro, impresionando a Sasuke quien lo disimulo muy bien- me equivoco?- pregunto Kakashi ya sabedor de la respuesta_

_-Tsk es tan obvio?- pregunto resignado Sasuke _

_-no, es solo que te conozco Uchiha- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-hahaha el teme por fin acepto cuanto quiere a Sakura chan hahaha- grito el rubio a la vez que saltaba y se burlaba del azabache , provocando que este se levantara y le diera un puño, que lo hizo estamparse en un árbol._

_-ya, ya, Uchiha calma- dijo Hatake sin asombro ya que siempre era igual-te ayudaremos._

_-sí, fresco teme te ayudaremos- una sonrisa zorruna atravesó su rostro a la vez que decía esto, ya se imaginaba a un pequeño niño pelinegro y ojiverde, agradeciéndole por unir a sus padres- si por nada pequeño- soltó pensando aun en su fantasía, a lo que los otros dos presentes lo miraron con una gotita cayendo de su frente_

_-hmp, que idioteces dices dobe-_

_-hahaha yo nada esto empecemos- dio brinquitos mientras arrastraba a un pelinegro y aun peli plateado hacia "quien sabe dónde"._

_Media hora después se encontraban en ichikaru´s comiendo ramen, bueno, en realidad Naruto devoraba ramen, Kakashi tomaba agua y Sasuke miraba fastidiado al rubio._

_-Tsk para qué me trajiste aquí Naruto – ya empezaba a hartarse y es que cómo no, si enfrente tenía desde hace 20 minutos a su rubio amigo quien no paraba de comer, que acaso nunca se llenaba?_

_-ah pues simple este es el lugar perfecto para planear como conquistar a Sakura, es tranquilo y venden buena comida- decía mientras terminaba su quinto plato de ramen de la noche._

_-si aja- rodo los ojos- ya enserio hasta ahora lo único que hemos hecho Kakashi y yo es verte comer ramen-_

_-bueno, está bien, Kakashi usted dijo que le ayudaríamos, no?-Kakashi asintió- bueno pues cómo piensa que lo haremos?- sonrió inocentemente, una gotita resbalo de la frente del sensei y Sasuke cayo de cara sobre la mesa_

_-hmp dobe-_

_-bueno la verdad Naruto no lo sé…primero emm… no eso no…. Si, podría funcionar….-meditaba para si Kakashi provocando que a Sasuke se le agotara la paciencia, Naruto simplemente seguía comiendo felizmente su ramen-…umm tal vez… no… si… claro como no lo pensé ant…._

_- puede decir de una vez algo coherente Kakashi- interrumpió Sasuke_

_-sí, si ya Sasuke estaba pensando en que podríamos Salir a pasear, si, Shizune, Naruto, Hinata, umm Ino, Sai, tú y Sakura; le diremos que iremos a mmmm a acampar el fin de semana, que si quiere venir, no le diremos que tu iras y así cuando ya estemos en el lugar acordado todos haremos parejas y ustedes dos quedaran solos, si lo sé es una gran idea- se alababa, Sasuke solo guardo silencio, no era ni tan mala idea, pero funcionaria?- jejeje mira Naruto es tan buena idea que hasta se quedó sin palabras- decía alegremente el sensei._

_-no se Kakashi crees que funcionara- habló después de unos minutos Sasuke_

_-claro Sasuke por qué no habría de funcionar-_

_-si teme además podre estar a solas con mi Hinata chan- corazoncitos se asomaban en los ojos del rubio._

_-hmp eso me importa poco, pero bueno peor es nada no- _

_-bueno pues entonces no se diga más, iré a hablar con todos- se levantó de la silla y se marcho_

_-si nos vemos dobe – al igual que Kakashi Sasuke se fue_

_-qué hahaha que tacaños yo pensé que me invitarías a cenar Sasuke hahaha que ingrato después de que di semejante idea así me pagas- peleaba solo el rubio, resignándose a pagar todos los platos que se había comido._

----_---fin flash-back-------_

_

* * *

_

Una hora más tarde se encontraba frente a la casa del rubio,

Después de unos minutos abrieron la puerta –ya, ya teme, que no puedes timbrar como la gente civilizada?- Sasuke ignoro el comentario de su amigo y entro en la casa, allí se encontraban ya Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kakashi y Shizune.

-bien ahora solo falta Sakura-chan y nos iremos- hablo el peli plateado.

Mientras esperaban a la joven cada uno se puso a hablar con su pareja, claro excepto el Uchiha ya que siempre que trataban de iniciar conversación con él, solo emitía un hmp.

Se escuchaban risas escandalosas por parte de Ino que hablaba con Sai, estúpidas frases gritadas, cortesía de Naruto y suaves susurros se escuchaban de Shizune y Kakashi, Sasuke solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana; era un lindo día, soleado, despejado, se podían ver algunos pájaros, algunos niños en la acera y en el parque corriendo tras burbujas que revoloteaban en el aire, reflejando sus rostros alegres, que luego explotaban al rozar los árboles que allí estaban, en una banca se encontraba una vieja, quien le daba migajas de pan a los pajaritos que iban hacia ella, cerca de esta, una mujer y su pareja se abrazaban mientras alegres veían como su hijos brincaban y espantaban a los pájaros, todos se veían tan felices como si de ninguna preocupación supieran…

Din dong

-hahaha debe ser Sakura chan- se dirigió a la puerta y tras esta se encontraba una peli rosa agitada, se notaba que venía corriendo –Sakura chan que bueno que pudiste venir- dijo el rubio efusivamente a la vez que le daba un fuerte abrazo de oso a la chica

-na ru to kun no pue do res pi rarr ah- decía una asfixiada ojijade – hola- saludo a todos después de que el rubio la soltó, de pronto su vista se posó en cierta persona de cabellera negra que le daba la espalda pero que aun así era fácil de reconocer.

-bueno ya que estamos todos vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo la rubia a la vez que jalaba a Sai fuera de la casa

-si, Ino tiene razón vamos- apoyo Kakashi y luego todos salieron tras él, quedando por ultimo Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

-Sasuke teme vamos- dijo Naruto que se encontraba al lado de la puerta con Sakura

-hmp si –dijo volteándose – hola Sakura- dijo fijándose en ella y regalándole una coqueta sonrisa la cual provoco un leve sonrojo en la chica.

-hola Sasuke – murmuro esta

Y así salieron todos en dirección al bosque.

* * *

**B**ueno he aqui el 3 capi,

la verdad tenia otra parte escrita pero no la habia terminado

y ya de veras que me daba verguenza demorarme mas,

por lo que lo dividi y subi esta parte,

por eso es tan corta,

pero en cuanto tenga una nueva oleada de inspiracion subire la conti,

recuerden que recibo sugerencias ideas y demas :D

**d**on´t **f**orget a **r**eview xD

**Pd: **gracias a todas las que me tienen en alertas y favoritos de verdad me hacen feliz :D

I

I

I

I

I

V


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Espero que este capi les guste...**_

_**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son mios son propiedad de M.H**_

* * *

-Sasuke teme vamos- dijo Naruto que se encontraba al lado de la puerta con Sakura -hmp si –dijo volteándose – hola Sakura- dijo fijándose en ella y regalándole una coqueta sonrisa la cual provoco un leve sonrojo en la chica. -hola Sasuke – murmuro esta. Y así salieron todos en dirección al bosque.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

--------------Sasuke pov-----------

Hmp que evidentes son todos y es que caminar a propósito en parejas dejándome solo con Sakura atrás, no es pura casualidad hmp que torpes, hasta Sakura ya se dio cuenta, hmp que tierna se ve cuando se sonroja de esa manera… bien … debería decirle algo, pero qué, Tsk en que momento se me ocurrió aceptar esta idea Agg, bueno hmp no se ni de qué me preocupo, sé que ella en el fondo me ama, como cuando éramos pequeños así que solo tengo que hacer que recuerde su amor.

-no sabía que vendrías- me dijo de repente Sakura, aun mirando hacia al frente – últimamente te veo en muchos lados, que extraño, no?-

-hmp, es casualidad- respondí tratando de no ser tan seco y de utilizar más de un monosílabo- acaso te molesta?-

-no, no ese eso, es que, no sé, no te conozco, y que de repente, nos veamos, umm no sé, se me hace extraño- susurraba mientras seguíamos caminando, ya casi llegábamos al bosque cerca al rio en donde acamparíamos, era una zona que solo algunos conocían; era segura y agradable.

-ahh- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, de nuevo con lo de no conocerme que frustrante.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos por fin, era cerca de medio día y hacía un calor horrible, empezamos a armar nuestras carpas llevábamos 4 en total, eran dobles por lo que nos repartimos en cada una de ellas; Naruto y Sai estarían en una, Sakura e Ino en otra, Hinata y Shizune, y Kakashi y yo. Terminamos de armarlas y arreglamos nuestro equipaje, Shizune, Sakura y Hinata, preparaban los alimentos para el almuerzo mientras Naruto y Sai buscaban algunos troncos, Ino preparaba un poco el lugar de la acampada, porque según ella este debía tener por lo menos un poco de estilo… Kakashi y yo revisábamos el perímetro para estar seguros.

-Sasuke, ya has pensado que decirle- me dijo Kakashi cuando nos encontrábamos lejos de los demás.

-no- extrañamente ahora me resultaba demasiado fácil hablar con Kakashi, sabía que con Naruto podía hablar, pero siempre sabiendo que todo lo tomaría como un chiste, por eso la manera con la que ahora me sentía al hablar con Kakashi me hacía sentir bien, él al menos le ponía un poco de seriedad al asunto, bueno a veces, pero era suficiente para mí, por lo que con él, me expresaba más fácil y no me molestaba tanto contarle lo que sentía – Sakura ahora es muy diferente- susurre simplemente

-lo sé, mi consejo muchacho es que hagas cosas que hacías antes con ella, que le digas cosas que la hagan acordarse de ti, y así después ya podrás decirle lo que ahora sientes…si es que quieres que se acuerde de ti….- Kakashi tenía la razón, pero el problema era que antes yo no hacía nada con Sakura, solo me limitaba a mirarla en silencio y a guardar muy profundamente mis sentimientos hacia ella, mostrándome solo seco y frio siempre, eso será un problema, aunque también había otra cuestión, quería en verdad que ella se acordara de mí, de todo el sufrimiento que paso, Tsunade tenía razón… ash, todo acto tiene su consecuencia, no?, hmp bonita hora de acordarme ¬¬...-o por el contrario-continuo Kakashi- si quieres empezar de cero y hacer que se vuelva a enamorar de ti actúa como ella siempre quiso que actuaras…- concluyo, Agg o sea actuar de manera cursi… de ninguna manera…además como actuaria cursi?... solo sé ser yo, o sea frio, sexy, misterioso creo que eso es más que suficiente para atraer a cualquier chica, y eso que tengo más cualidades (n/a: tan tan tan tan bienvenido amigo ego-Uchiha hace rato que no hacías acto de presencia), no entiendo para que actuar diferente, -pues para agradarle a Sakura idiota- dijo una vocecita en mi mente, Agg tiene razón

-hmp- terminamos de revisar el bosque y regresamos junto a los otros Sai y Naruto ya habían regresado. Ino, esa mujer sí que era única, hmp, en el campamento había puesto una mesa echa de una gran roca, la cual se veía que había sido moldeada por ellos creo, alrededor de esta se encontraban ocho pedazos de troncos jugando el papel de sillas, en otro lado no muy lejos se encontraban más pedazos de troncos más pequeños, siendo de nuevo sillas, rodeando una fogata que aún no había sido encendida, al parecer venían todos muy preparados pues sobre una mesa plegable, no muy grande, se encontraban platos, cubiertos, y algunas ollas, también habían hecho otra fogata más pequeña que la otra, la cual la utilizaban para calentar el almuerzo , sobre esta había una parrilla y varios pescados, hmp en donde habían traído todo eso?

-teme ven a comer, estos pescados sí que están deliciosos, las chicas son unas grandes cocineras- decía Naruto con el pescado en su mano

-si, si voy dobe- me dirigí a la mesa y me senté a su lado, luego Sakura me sirvió un gran pescado con arroz y algunas verduras, luego me trajo algo de beber, todo se veía tan bien, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía, por lo que acabe en cuestión de minutos, luego de que todos acabáramos nos sentamos cerca a la fogata grande y nos pusimos a conversar un poco…

-¡HORA DE NADAR!-grito de repente Naruto, provocando que más de uno pegara un brinco del susto y que otros, Sakura, Kakashi y yo, le propinamos un bien merecido golpe – hahaha pero por qué la agresividad- decía con cascaditas bajo sus ojos

-pues por qué crees, si serás baka no podías simplemente decirlo- decía, o más bien gritaba Sakura

-hahaha Sakura chan no te enojes, más bien vayamos a nadar- hacia uso de sus manos como escudo tratando de defenderse de la enojada kunoichi, hmp seguía siendo igual de explosiva, que mal.

-si, esto Sakura chan vamos a nadar- dijo Hinata "defendiendo" a su novio

-ahh, si, que genial, y ya sé que podemos jugar- dijo efusiva Ino al vez que corría a su carpa, sacaba un balón inflable y se lo daba Sai para que lo inflara- ahh pero qué esperan cámbiense o se van a bañar con esa ropa- todos se dirigieron a sus carpas para ponerse el bañador.

-hey teme vamos, no seas aguafiestas- dijo Naruto, al ver que yo no me había inmutado, ya vestía su bañador, el cual consistía en una pantaloneta negra con franjas naranjas.

-hmp- respondí, la verdad me daba mucha pereza ir a nadar, es más si hubiese sido por mí ni hubiera venido, solo lo hice por Sakura, y ahora tenía que ir a nadar… fui hacia mi carpa y allí se encontraba Kakashi cambiándose, rebusque en mi mochila y luego me dispuse a cambiarme también. Al salir ya todos estaban allí; Shizune vestía un bañador color uva oscuro de dos piezas las cuales se amarraban por separado, Kakashi llevaba una pantaloneta color verde oscuro, Sai llevaba una de color café, Ino llevaba un diminuto bañador color negro con aritos plateados en la parte en que se amarraba cada pieza, Hinata llevaba un bañador color azul oscuro con detalles blancos y Sakura llevaba uno rojo también de dos piezas; la superior tenia pequeñas flores rosas dibujadas en la parte de atrás y en la pieza inferior de igual manera pero en sus esquinas, sí que estaba muy muy cambiada jamás me cansaría de pensarlo; su cuerpo ahora era tan esbelto, tan formado, tan perfecto… podría durar toda la vida viéndola y no me bastaría, hasta el dobe se dio cuenta de eso por lo que me dio un codazo diciéndome que disimulara un poco hmp.

-bueno empecemos- grito eufórica Ino- chicos contra chicas, el objetivo es lanzar el balón para que no se caiga, si se cae hay punto para el equipo que no lo dejo caer, el que llegue a diez gana- todos se veían tan felices, hmp como si nunca hubiesen jugado- ah se me olvidaba solo se pueden golpear como máximo 4 veces el balón en el grupo luego de esto tendrán que pasarlo al otro, si se pasan de golpes, pierden un punto, bueno pues empecemos-todos entramos en el agua, estaba tibia y su corriente era suave, no era muy profunda, apenas para todos.

-de acuerdo las mujeres empezamos –grito Ino a la vez que le daba un golpe al balón en dirección a Sakura, la cual salto y tiro el balón hacia Shizune, esta respondió el golpe y lo mando hacia Hinata quien con otro salto le pego al balón y este reboto en la cabeza de Naruto.

-hahaha Naruto kun lo siento – hmp Hinata sí que sabía cómo parecerse a un tomate, todos soltaron una carcajada al ver a Naruto caído en el agua, que dobe, si es un balón de plástico que va a pegar duro.

- ¡bien!- salto Ino- es punto para nosotras: 1-0-

-que eso no se vale – decía Naruto poniéndose de pie

-como que no, si lo dije bien claro: el que lo deje caer pierde- cruzo sus brazos en pose de autosuficiencia33- y Naruto la dejo caer así que pierden un punto- concluyo esta, a la vez que Sakura y Shizune chocaban sus palmas y decían "bien"

-de acuerdo es nuestro turno de sacar- intervino Kakashi, quien cogió el balón y lo lanzo fuertemente en dirección a Sai, este último lo recibió y lo lanzo en mi dirección, me prepare para darle un manotazo y lanzarlo en dirección a las chicas, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese tocar el balón, el dobe se lanzó a hacerlo también, provocando que chocáramos y cayéramos

- Tsk Naruto-dije muy enojado, pues caí sentado en varias piedras las cuales me alcanzaron a lastimar, obviamente no les dije nada, pero aun así me enfade- si serás dobe-  
-ahh teme pero venia en mi dirección- decía a la vez que se sobaba – fuiste tú el que te atravesaste

-hmp, si como no, es que eres un dobe y no te das cuenta de nada- respondí empezando así nuestra pelea diaria

-¡¿qué?! Claro que no teme hahaha- empezó a mover sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, como una gallina, haciendo un berrinche

-hmp dobe-

-hahaha teme!-grito haciendo aun su berrinche, los demás solo nos miraban con una gotita en su cabeza, pero hmp eso era lo que menos me importaba por lo que seguí discutiendo con Naruto

-dobe-

-¡teme!-

-¡dobe!-

-¡TEME!-

-¡DOBE!-

-¡YA BASTA!, eh, parecen dos niños chiquitos- grito de pronto Sakura- que no pueden actuar un poco mas según su edad- nos reprochó- terminen de pelear ahora-ordeno

-hmp- que acaso no sabía que a mí nadie me ordenaba- usuratonkachi- dije en dirección a Naruto desafiando en cierta forma a Sakura, quien me fulmino con la mirada.

-¡que dijiste teme repítelo!- grito Naruto

-U- SU-RA-TON-KA-CHI- dije fuerte y lentamente

-no me digas así teme-

-hmp dobe-

-así tampoco hahaha- gritaba desesperado mi amigo jejeje sí que era divertido molestarlo

- pero si es la verdad dobe- dije burlonamente

-hahaha claro que no, ya cállate teme- decía de nuevo en forma de berrinche

-hmp, bueno, de igual forma aunque no lo diga seguirás siendo un dobe- dije aún más divertido

-qué? Hahaha que malo teme- jajaja no sabe cuánto me divierten sus hahaha, de nuevo pienso: me encanta molestar a Naruto

-¡¡¡que ya!!!- grito Sakura a la vez que nos daba una manotazo en la cabeza a Naruto y a mí, vaya que si tenía fuerza esa mujer- siempre es lo mismo ¿que nunca cambiaran?- soltó de repente, provocando que todos la miramos raro; por qué había dicho eso, que acaso ya recordaba algo?, empecé a sentir una pequeña chispa de esperanza- qué sucede por qué me miran así?- dijo mirándonos a todos un poco intimidada , aún no había caído en cuenta de sus palabras

-por qué has dicho eso pequeña- le dijo Kakashi a lo que Sakura solo alzo una ceja

- decir qué?-

-pues que siempre es lo mismo- dijo Hinata

-pues porque es la verdad, siempre andan peleando como dos tontos- dijo ignorando inconscientemente el verdadero sentido de la pregunta

-no, no Sakura, se refiere a que cómo sabes que siempre es igual, porque si mal no recuerdo según tú, no conoces a Sasuke- explico Shizune, el resto solo mirábamos a Sakura esperando su reacción

- sí, tienen razón- contesto pensativa – no sé por qué lo dije, solo lo dije y ya, fue algo así como por inercia o costumbre creo, por qué les asombra que dijese eso?-

-no nada esto sigamos- dijo Kakashi sensei

-bien vamos 2-0- grito de nuevo Ino, hmp que ánimos que tiene esa mujer

-por ahora – gritó Sai- estamos teniendo compasión pero si lo que quieren es perder pues listo- terminó, golpeó la pelota y esta velozmente se dirigió hacia las chicas cayendo estampada en el agua salpicándolas

-jajaja- se burló Naruto viendo como las chicas fueron salpicadas por el balón- 2-1- grito este

Seguimos jugando y al cabo de unos minutos más, el juego iba muy reñido 8-9 ganando por supuesto nosotros, la verdad me estaba divirtiendo, era muy gracioso ver como Naruto siempre caía o tropezaba con alguien, en una ocasión tropezó con Kakashi provocando que este cayera encima de Sai quedando en una pose muy comprometedora, todos nos reímos por un buen rato, claro excepto Kakashi, Sai y Naruto, este último porque los otros dos se habían vengado, dejándolo con alguno chichones.

-bien esta es la recta final –dijo Ino con seriedad- 9-9 el último golpe define todo así que hagámoslo más divertido- propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa- ya lo hemos comentado entre nosotras y proponemos que si ganamos ustedes harán lo que queramos sin protestar- dijo esta

-qué? No no me parece- decía escandalizado Naruto

-hmp de acuerdo –dije además era obvio que ganaríamos

-qué no teme- dijo preocupado a la vez que les hacía señas a las chicas para que me ignoraran

-que Naruto por qué tan inseguro, si es obvio que ganaremos- dije con seguridad

-si es verdad no llames la mala suerte- intervino Kakashi

-bueno, entonces si nosotros ganamos ustedes harán lo que nosotros queramos - propuso Sai a lo que nosotros asentimos- pero… sería más divertido si cada uno o una que pierda haga solo lo que quiera uno de los ganadores, algo así como de a parejas- Tsk estúpido Sai de verdad que no podían ser más evidentes-les parece bien

-si-dijo con una pícara sonrisa Naruto provocando que Hinata se sonrojara

-será interesante- acepto Kakashi

-yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Shizune

-esto bueno- murmuro Hinata

-de acuerdo-acepto Sakura

-hmp- acepte

-ahh que divertido pues entonces elijamos parejas- corrió directo donde Sai y lo tomo del brazo- te elijo-dijo sonriente

-de acuerdo, entonces yo elegiré a…. mmmm…. Shizune- dijo Kakashi disimulando elegir sin importancia

-teme ni mires a Hinata chan que ya tiene parejo- me guiño el ojo sin que lo vieran, Agg que tonto ni siquiera la estaba mirando, además es obvio que Sakura será mi pareja

-de acuerdo entonces Sasuke será mi pareja- concluyó Sakura a lo lejos

-hmp, no se diga más y empecemos-dije tratando de parecer indiferente

Todos se pusieron en pose defensiva, como el último punto había sido anotado por ellas nosotros seriamos quienes sacaran, Kakashi tenía el balón, lo lanzo hacia arriba para poder pegarle mejor, luego lo golpeo Sai quien lo lanzo en dirección a Naruto, ninguno se loquería lanzar a Naruto ya que sabíamos que fijo nos hacía perder(n/a: que malos pobre Naruto kun :S) pero como era el que estaba más cerca de Sai no hubo otra opción… el balón se dirigió hacia Naruto con bastante velocidad, Sai le había pegado muy duro…

Bang…sonó cuando Naruto lo golpeo…Silencio… ¬¬!... al parecer le pego un poco duro…

-dobe-

-idiota-

-baka-

-Naruto kun –

-que torpe-

-si serás Naruto, ahora que haremos- concluyo enojada Sakura, sí el muy dobe le pego tan duro al balón que lo estallo, ahora había quedado en un empate el juego

-ash lo siento no fue mi intención- dijo cabizbajo

-bueno ya que – empezó a hablar Kakashi- como no sabemos quién gano entonces propongo que un día las chicas obtengan la recompensa y otro nosotros, les parece- hmp, no me parece eso sería igual a perder y no me gusta perder, y más ante unas chicas, hmp- si les parece mi idea levanten la mano…1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6 con migo 7 y tú que Sasuke, no estás de acuerdo?-Tsk

-hmp-

-de acuerdo, entonces con una moneda elegiremos quien recibirá la recompensa mañana y quien pasado mañana, les parece- todos afirmaron y Kakashi se fue en busca de la moneda, que frustrante tendré que hacer lo que Sakura me pida por todo un día, Tsk, se supone que soy un Uchiha no un genio cumple deseos-bien entonces chicas elijan cara o sello

-mmm cara- dijeron sincronizadas

-entonces seremos sello, quien acierte tendrá su recompensa mañana- lanzo la moneda al cielo y luego de unos segundo cayó sobre la palma de su mano, la cual tapo rápidamente con la otra- listo entonces salió…. Mmmm- abrió lentamente su mano, la moneda había caído en… ¬¬ -mmm felicidades chicas ganaron-(n/a: jejeje la verdad utilice una moneda y salió cara xD)

-----fin Sasuke pov-----

* * *

HOLA de nuevo :D

Espero que les haya gustado este capi

se que no es muy largo pero extrañamente en la septima pagina de word pierdo la inspiracion :S

(lo se es una pesima excusa) pero hahah es la verdad xD

Qué creen que pasará ahora ......tu tu tu tun suspenso jejej

Recuerden acepto ideas, sugerencias, críticas (constructivas :D) y demas...

Si este y los otros capis les gustaron: dejen un review

si este y los otros capis no les gustaron : dejen un review

si algun capi les gusto y otro no: dejen un review

si no tienen nada mas que hacer: dejen un review

si quieren ver a una escritora feliz: ya saben :D (dejen un review!)

Si no quieren escribir un review : dejen muchos reviews xD

de verdad que me hace feliz leer reviews

review, review REVIEW!!

I

I

I

I

I

V


	5. Chapter 5

**H**ola a todas

**D**e verdad lamento demorarme tanto es que no tengo inspiracion...

**B**ueno espero que disfruten de este capii

_Palabras-_narradas en pasado

Palabras -narradas en presente

**Palabras**- inner Sakura

Palabras - pensamientos

* * *

…_-entonces seremos sello, quien acierte tendrá su recompensa mañana- lanzo la moneda al cielo y luego de unos segundo cayó sobre la palma de su mano, la cual tapo rápidamente con la otra- listo entonces salió…. Mmmm- abrió lentamente su mano, la moneda había caído en… ¬¬ -mmm felicidades chicas ganaron-…_

* * *

-Sakura pov-

No podía dejar de pensar, de recordar, no entendía nada… ¿Por qué Naruto y Sasuke se trataban con tanta confianza?...

…_-teme ven a comer, estos pescados sí que están deliciosos…- …-si, si voy dobe-…_

_-_Sasuke parece ser alguien serio, entonces por qué no se enoja cuando Naruto le dice teme, todo lo contrario le responde diciéndole dobe- pensé mientras miraba las estrellas reflejadas en el rio, ya todos estaban durmiendo, pero yo no lograba conciliar el sueño, por lo que Salí un rato a despejar mi mente, y allí me encontraba, acurrucada frente al rio apoyando mi cabeza en mis rodillas,

**-es verdad, tengo mucha intriga, además se hablan como si se conocieran de siempre- **agrego mi inner

-si, y si mal no recuerdo conozco a Naruto kun de casi toda la vida, y en ese laxo de tiempo no recuerdo haber escuchado de Sasuke-

**-pero entonces en ¿qué momento se ha formado su amistad?-**

…_-hey teme vamos, no seas aguafiestas-…  
…- Tsk Naruto… si serás dobe-… -ahh teme pero venia en mi dirección-…-hmp, si como no, es que eres un dobe y no te das cuenta de nada-…-¡¿qué? Claro que no teme hahaha-…-hmp dobe- … -¡hahaha teme!-…-dobe-…-¡teme!-…-¡dobe!-…-¡TEME!-...-¡DOBE!-…._

No podía evitar que esos recuerdos de momentos antes vinieran a mi mente, y es que la manera en que discutían era bastante muy peculiar, parecían estar enojados, sí, pero a la vez parecía ser como un juego para ellos

**-pero no te parece aún más extraño…-**

-Si lo sé-interrumpí a mi inner-no sé por qué dije aquello-

…_-¡YA BASTA!, eh, parecen dos niños chiquitos, que no pueden actuar un poco mas según su edad terminen de pelear ahora….¡que ya!... siempre es lo mismo ¿que nunca cambiaran?-_

**-Sakura, estas segura de que no conocemos a Sasuke-** pregunto de pronto mi inner

-si, lo sabes muy bien, eres yo-

**-si lo sé, soy tu, pero no estoy del todo segura, siento que conocemos a Sasuke de algún lado, y sé que tú lo sientes igual- **hahaha por qué me sentía tan confundida- **lo se lo se estamos confundidas, pero tratemos de recordar algo, ¿si?-**

-pero es que no hay nada que recordar ahh-

**-intentémoslo-**

-de acuerdo…umm a ver, si Naruto trata con tanta confianza a Sasuke se deben conocer desde hace mucho tiempo mmm a ver-

-**hasta hace unos pocos meses escuchamos hablar de Sasuke-**

-sí, pero cuando hablaron por primera vez sobre él, lo hacían como si supiéramos quien era-

**-por lo que se supone que si lo conocemos-**

-lo conoceríamos desde umm-

-**antes del accidente-**

**-**sí, entonces antes del accidente umm-

-**en el hospital-**

-no, umm ¿antes?-

-¿**en la academia? No… todos nuestros compañeros los recordamos…-**

**-**o no, que tal si fue un compañero, umm no sé, que haya sido trasladado y por eso no lo recordáramos-

-**si puede ser…pero-**

-si tienes razón, si hubiese sido así en qué momento se habría vuelto tan amigo de Sasuke-

-**a ver revisemos nuestros ex compañeros de la academia amm-**

**-** ten ten, neji y lee-

-**Ino, chouji, shikamaru-**

**-**Hinata, Kiba, shino,-

-** así estaban conformados los equipos, lo recuerdas-**

**-**si, recuerdas que el dia en que formaron los grupos, nadie estaba conforme-

-**pero nosotras si-**

**-**ni tanto, recuerda que cuando nos dijieron que estaríamos con Naruto, nos fastidiamos mucho-

-**jaja si…. Oye…-**

**-**es verdad…se supone que los grupos eran de a tres integrantes…-

-**solo recuerdo a naruto kun-**

**-**mmm quien habrá sido el tercero-

-**que te parece si le preguntamos a naruto kun maña…-**

-hace frio, te vas a resfriar- escuche a mis espaldas, a la vez que sentía como alguien ponía sobre mis hombros una chaqueta, que por cierto olía…-**delicioso…- -**si-...

-gracias- Dije a la vez que me daba la vuelta para verlo, y ahí estaba él agachado cerca de mí, bajo la luz de la luna se veía realmente esplendido, sus ojos se veían aún más oscuros al igual que su cabello en el cual se veían definidos mechones azules que contrastaban perfectamente con su nívea piel, al parecer se dio cuenta de cómo lo mire porque una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios –ah que mal ahí viene el sonrojo de nuevo- pensé a la vez que el nombrado aparecía

-hmp te ves linda cuando te sonrojas – murmuro tan bajo que tal vez ni lo dijo, a la vez volteo la vista hacia el cielo y se sentó a mi lado, nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, era agradable estar con el así, el silencio no parecía incomodarle, ni a mí, por lo que solo nos limitamos a mirar las estrellas y disfrutar de la compañía del otro-y dime que haces a estas horas afuera- dejó de mirar las estrellas y volteó a verme

-yo… no podía dormir…-susurre aún sin voltear a verle y es que si lo hacía fijo y me ruborizaba ahh maldito rubor no sabes cuánto te odio **Sakura concéntrate- **ahh si ya- y tú ¿qué haces aquí?

-hmp tampoco podía dormir- ¡**que voz tan sexy! ¡Kya! - ¡**Cállate! - **Acaso lo vas a negar-** no ¬¬ -x**D - **

-ahh-**anda mujer que no se te ocurrió decir otra cosa- **por kami que te calles- **¬¬u**

- y dime, que planeas pedirme que haga mañana-…rubor…no había pensado en eso ahh que le pediré?, y que me pedirá él?- hmp

-ahh no se-dije dudosa que se suponía que debía pedirle que arreglara mis cosas o algo por el estilo…- ¿que me pedirás tú?

-pues tengo algunas cosas en mente- dijo cambiando su actitud de seria a burlona…ohh- tal vez que laves mis calcetines o mi ropa- dije mirándome ¡**Q**U**E! **Gritamos mi inner y yo, al parecer Sasuke vio mi cara pálida y mi expresión porque a los dos segundos se escuchó una gran carcajada proveniente de él- era broma jajaja- dijo aun riéndose -**vaya es la risa más hermosa-**pareces una tonta mocosa enamorada de un desconocido-**ah vamos Sakura no seas tan amargada además no todos los días estamos a solas con un hombre de infarto como Sasuke-** eres una pervertida-**pervertida yo jum. No he dicho nada pervertido, pervertida tu que quien sabe que cosas creíste que me refería- **…- mmm Sakura era una broma- movió una mano frente a mi cara para hacerme concentrar de nuevo en nuestra conversación

-ahh si jejeje- dije a la vez que movía mi cabello para no mirarlo

-hmp que molesta- …_Sakura eres una molestia…hmp molesta… ¿_**que fue eso?**– no lo sé es como si ya hubiera escuchado eso antes- ¿Sakura? Sueles quedarte callada siempre?-

-ahh… esto... si...digo no- ahh por qué estoy tan despistada –

-hmp, deberíamos ir a dormir ya es tarde-se levantó del suelo y me tendió su mano, para que yo me levantara también, la cual acepte gustosa, claro sin que él lo notara, su tacto era gélido, pero a la vez quemaba, me pare y me halo con un poco de fuerza por lo que nuestras caras quedaron a poca distancia, nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, en los que ninguno dijo nada, solo nos mirábamos fijamente, podía ver sus ojos negros como el carbón, ¿felicidad?¿satisfacción? a qué se debía ese brillo que resaltaba en ellos, de pronto ya no podía ver nada más, solo sus ojos, qué era eso que sentía, una extraña presión en mi pecho, un golpeteo que aceleraba cada vez más…-vamos- dijo caminando hacia las carpas…aun sin soltar mi mano…-que duermas bien- dijo cuando llegamos a la mía, soltó suavemente mi mano y se dio la vuelta…-**oh por kami Sasuke está****flirteándonos-** (n/a: si alguna no sabe significa coquetear, la verdad yo no sabía que era :P)-qué, de verdad –dije irónica a mi inner-**eres una amargada Sakura- **¬¬ es que estoy sorprendida, por qué nos coquetea?-**que insinúas que somos feas? Que no somos merecedoras de que alguien como Sasuke nos coquetee?-**Agg como raro tu exagerando todo me voy a dormir adiós-¬¬**u…**

* * *

La mañana estaba helada, podía sentir el aire golpeando mis pies, que sobresalían del saco de dormir, no había dormido mucho debido a la hora en que me acosté, pero aun así me sentía muy relajada y descansada, me levante y estire mis brazos

-Ino? Anda levántate- murmure a la vez que movía a mi amiga, quien solo se dio la vuelta y murmuro cosas sin sentido-

-ahh? Mami?….. No yo no fui…..verde….5 minutos m….-sí que era una dormilona

-anda ya puerca levántate-dije a la vez que tiraba de su saco de dormir y ella caía de lado al suelo-jajaja

-ahh… ¿qué?...¡frentona!...eres una insensible hahaha no puedes ver a alguien más durmiendo ¿no? ¡Que envidiosa!- gritaba histérica mi amiga, y así comenzaba la rutina….

-ya cállate puerca y vamos a bañarnos más bien- dije a la vez que salía de nuestra carpa seguida de ella.

Ya afuera se encontraban Hinata Shizune y Sai, preparando la mesa y el desayuno al parecer los otros estaban dormidos aun, que holgazanes

-buenos días- dijimos a los presentes

-buen día feíta- dijo Sai, al vez que se acercaba a nosotras, rodeaba a Ino con sus brazos y se acercaba a su oído- buen día- y luego la beso

-buenos día Sakura chan buenos días Ino chan- murmuro Hinata a lo lejos

-buenos días- grito Shizune quien se encontraba aún más lejos

-¿necesitan ayuda?- pregunte cuando estuve cerca de Hinata

-no Sakura chan, si quieres puedes ir a arreglarte que aún no está el desayuno listo

-además recuerda que hoy los chicos serán quienes nos atiendan- dijo divertida Shizune a lo que todas, excepto Sai, reímos.

-tienen razón bueno entonces iré al rio a bañarme-dije a la vez que me daba la vuelta y me dirigía a la carpa- vienes Ino- le dije cuando pase cerca de ella

-esto no más tarde voy- dijo mientras regresaba a su tarea de "saludar" a Sai

-puerca-murmure, entre a la carpa y saque de mi mochila mis cosas de aseo; una toalla, un jabón, un shampo, y una muda de ropa para cambiarme, luego de eso fui al rio.

* * *

La corriente se veía suave por lo que me desnude rápidamente y entre en el agua, estaba tibia, muy agradable, cerré mis ojos y me sumergí durante unos minutos. Solo escuchaba el suave murmullo de los arboles al ser rozados por el viento, y la corriente que chocaba con las rocas.

**-Que relajante es esto…-**

-si es verdad... hace cuanto no nos dábamos este mere…/- ¡splash! (n/a: sonido de agua xD)

**-qué fue eso-**

**-**no lo sé- pensé a la vez que volvía a la superficie y sacaba mi cabeza del agua –oh oh

-**Kya! Hazte detrás de una piedra-**

-¡ahh Sakura no sabía que estabas aquí!-grito un muy apenado pelinegro a la vez que un adorable rubor cubría sus mejillas

-ahh! Sasuke ehh –¡ hahaha que pena!-

-no te preocupes no vi nada… yo esto… saldré…mmm….date la vuelta…si quieres-dijo torpemente a la vez que se dirigía a la orilla del rio.

-ehh si…-

-pero miren nada más-hay no- los que menos corren vuelan, quien lo iba a pensar, mientras nosotros desayunábamos la linda parejita se bañaba-

-qué ahh cállate puerca no sabes lo que dices –

-ohh y están desnudos! Que no les da pena-¡ahh agua ahógame!

-¡cállate!-

-jajaja-empezaron a reír todos¬¬

-podrían callarse de una buena vez- dijo Sasuke con un aura asesina, que provoco que al instante todos se callaran-ahora váyanse y no jodan más- y así fue todos se marcharon al momento quedando solamente el silencio presente entre los dos, miradas y sonrojos, ninguno sabía que hacer o que decir-ehh Sakura mejor me voy- dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta y empezaba a nadar hacia la orilla, aún me encontraba de piedra sin moverme, sin hablar, simplemente trataba de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, no fue hasta que vi como Sasuke hacia fuerza con sus brazos, para salir del agua, que reaccione y me di la vuelta.

**-¡Kya! ¡Qué ha sido todo eso que pena!-**grito histérica mi inner provocando que saliera de mi pequeño trance

**-**cállate baka, lo mejor será que salga- me seque, me vestí y me dirigí al campamento – ahh no sé cómo mirare a Sasuke a los ojos que vergüenza-

-**ya no seas tan mojigata que ni te vio algo- **

-Lo sé pero es que ahh que pena-

* * *

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no note cuando llegue a la mesa, todos me miraban y entre si murmuraban- partida de pervertidos- ya podía imaginarme que cosas decían con lo dañados que estaban, seguros eran sus comentarios, ¬¬.

-frente de marquesina ven acá- dijo Ino que se encontraba sentada cerca al comedor junto a Hinata y Shizune- recuerda que hoy los chicos son nuestros esclavos, ya le has pedido algo a Sasuke?, umm espera jejeje me imagino que si, por eso estaban en el agua ¿no?-dijo la muy torpe, pero cómo se atrevía.

-ahh maldita puerca cállate y no seas malpensada, y no, no le he pedido nada a Sasuke, es más ni me acordaba- responde desinteresadamente.

-pues es mejor que te apures-intervino Shizune- no vaya a ser que se acabe el día y no le pidas nada y mañana el sí aproveche-ehh? Es verdad pero qué puedo pedirle umm- ya, ya lo se te da pena verdad, fresca- dijo como leyéndome la mente- ¡Sasuke!- grito en dirección a ellos- Sakura pide su desayuno- este solo hizo mala cara y se levantó a traerme lo pedido- este será un muy buen día- afirmo

A los pocos minutos llego Sasuke con mi desayuno, dos huevos fritos, pan, jugo de naranja y algo de té se veía realmente delicioso, lo comí rápidamente y volvió para llevarse los platos, luego de que todos acabáramos decidimos ir a caminar al bosque, Kakashi conocía de un lugar según el muy hermoso, que no se encontraba muy lejos, no nos quiso dar muchos detalles pero igualmente aceptamos ya que no había ningún otro plan.

-Lleven vestido de baño y algo de comer-dijo antes de que nos levantáramos de la mesa- guardaremos todo para que no se lo vayan a llevar-Cerca de donde estábamos había una cueva, en la que pusimos todas nuestras pertenencias, luego Kakashi hizo un jutsu el cual la camuflo y así nadie pudiera verla.

-chicos- grito Ino- como hoy son nuestros esclavos llevaran nuestras cosas-afirmó, a lo que hicieron mala cara pero no pudieron reprochar, ya que la cara de Shizune era una clara advertencia de que no lo hicieran

-dame- me dijo Sasuke a la vez que me quitaba mi mochila y caminaba delante, yo solo lo seguí, y el resto comenzó a caminar también.

Aproximadamente media hora después nos encontrábamos frente a otra cueva a la mitad de una montaña.

-bien es aquí- dijo Kakashi

-¿a esto le llama hermoso? Vaya que si tiene mal gusto Kakashi- dijo Naruto

-no seas baka, lo hermoso está adentro- dijo de mala gana el sensei

-esto… Kakashi sensei…está muy oscuro está seguro que es aquí?- pregunto temeroso Hinata

-si es aquí no te preocupes que valdrá la pena- afirmo a la vez que entraba en la cueva seguido de Shizune

-no te preocupes Hinata-chan que yo te cuidare- dijo el rubio a la vez que la abrazaba

-uy ahora si preocúpate Hinata, porque con ese baka cuidándote no llegaras sana- dijo Ino mientras se adentraba también a la cueva

-qué ahh que mala Ino, es mentira Hinata-chan yo si te cuidare-

-ahh esto si… Naruto- y al igual que los otros entraron en la cueva

- que sucede Sakura, tienes miedo- susurro Sasuke en mi oído provocándome un leve escalofrío

-¿qué yo? no para nada vamos- dije levantando mi rostro y entrando en la cueva, qué acaso tenia cara de debilucha? No señor Sakura haruno nunca.

Debo admitir que la cueva era un poco tenebrosa, pero solo un poco eh, Sasuke hizo una de sus bolas de fuego encendiendo un palo el cual cogió Kakashi para iluminar el paso, como 10 minutos después pudimos ver a lo lejos una luz, nos apresuramos y llegamos, a una hermosa gruta, no tenía techo, por lo que la luz se colaba, iluminando todo a su paso, verdes enredaderas con florecitas de colores decoraban las paredes del lugar dándole un toque fantasioso, en el fondo una pequeña cascada y en el centro un pozo de tonalidades inimaginables, todo era típico de un cuento de hadas, no me hubiese extrañado ver a una encima de una flor.

-es hermoso Kakashi- susurro Shizune a la vez que abraza por la espalda al peli plateado

-si es verdad -dijo Ino

- pues que esperan vamos a nadar- grito Naruto rompiendo el encanto del momento

-es verdad vamos- apoyo Sai tratando que dejáramos de mirar mal a Naruto.

…Continuara...

* * *

**Q**ue tal**?**

**L**es gusto**?**

**M**erezco un chocolate, bolitas de papel o un **R**eview **?...**

**L**o se, lo se, es q de verdad no tengo inspiracion :C hasta tuve que dejar inconcluso este capi, es que ya me estaba demorando mucho :/

**E**s mas si alguna quiziera ayudarme con ideas o nose lo que se les ocurra bienvenidas sean :D ya saben por un mensage privado o talvez por mi correo : ()

**Y**a saben...me haria muy feliz :D

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
